A conventional method for manufacturing load-transmitting component parts includes stamping a roughly-dimensioned, monolithic blank from continuous strip stock material; heat treating the blank to obtain a desired hardness; broaching or otherwise machining the blank to obtain a desired configuration of the finished part including the part's load bearing or "engaging" surfaces; and then heat treating the part again to reduce the residual stresses resulting from the broaching or machining step. This known method for making monolithic parts, with its multiple steps, is time consuming and costly.
Furthermore, because the stamping and broaching steps are typically performed on a relatively thick piece of material, close tolerances on the configuration of the finished part are costly to obtain. For example, during the stamping step, a punch tool having a configuration of the desired blank is used to punch a blank from continuous strip stock material. The stock material is supported on a die having a hole which likewise has a configuration of the desired blank, but slightly larger than the dimensions of the punch. As the punch forces the stock material through the die, the leading edge of the blank being formed is typically depressed slightly, thereby forming a radius on the leading edge. As the punch forces the stock material further through the die, a portion of the desired blank is sheared from the remaining stock material, thereby forming a substantially smooth shear section. Finally, as the punch forces the stock material completely through the die, the last interconnecting portion between the stock material and the trailing edge of the blank being formed breaks, thus resulting in a die break section which is rough compared to the shear section.
Typically as the thickness of the stock material increases, the radius thus-formed on the leading edge and the size of the die break section likewise increase. Each of these surface defects must typically be removed by broaching or machining, thereby greatly increasing the relative cost of such parts. In response, the prior art teaches the use of an intermediate heat treating step, thereby permitting use of a relatively soft stock material from which to stamp the rough part.
Other known methods of manufacturing load-transmitting component parts involve forging or casting a rough part, and then machining the rough part to obtain the desired configuration of the finished part. While it is possible to achieve close tolerances on the configuration of the finished part, these methods involve significant tooling and equipment costs.